Shimmer
by ThornedRose367
Summary: Please note that this story is rated M for a reason, that reason being the gore. (This title is a WIP) and I could not find a Predator category, but this is a Dr. Who/Predator Crossover. This is a collarboration between me and my friend, who goes under the name DALEKSARETINYSQUIDS.


"UNIT Squadron 21, be advised, we have a hostile of extraterrestrial origin converging on your position. Be on the alert."

"Confirmed. UNIT Squadron 21 out."

Unbeknownst to them, something was stalking the unit, the only sign of it was a slight shimmering in the air, like a mirage. The soldiers of Squadron 21 would have most definitely preferred a mirage as opposed to what came next. The shimmer jumped down without a sound, and slunk towards them. One of the soldiers, a man by the name of Jonesy, was the shimmer's first victim, his heart torn out, leaving two stab wounds not unlike those of a snakebite. The next victim, Private Blake, was slightly more difficult, having shot the shimmer in the chest with a 12 gauge shotgun slug. But Blake's efforts were futile, and his skull and spine were ripped out. Sergeant Octavian's head was blown off by a plasma bolt, and Privates Frank, Joe, and Jacobs were killed in various ways, Frank was decapitated, Joe's skull was macerated, and Jacobs's spine and ribs were crushed by a metal staff. The shimmer jumped away, leaving the eviscerated and crushed bodies of the UNIT soldiers behind.

As it jumped from treetop to treetop, It sensed heat nearby, and turned towards it. A strangely shaped object with a single eyestalk. Its lower half was covered with shiny bulbs upon a dress-shaped body. There was a strange silver rod-like thing sticking out of its midsection, with some kind of suction cup device next to it. The silver rod fired at the shimmer, and the shimmer dissipated, revealing a creature with four mandibles on the corners of its mouth. The Yautja roared at the mysterious lifeform.

"UNKNOWN SPECIES, HOSTILE… EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

If one were to be near the battle they would hear the sound of a plasma weapon going off…. A metalic ripping sound and an inhuman shriek…. And if they were to gaze upon the scene, they would see a ripped open dalek shell, a metallic cord connected to a dead squid like form in the Yautja's hand, and a crack emanating blue light that was hovering in the air. It made a chilling sound and suddenly more Daleks flew out of the crack. Emanating blue light as ominous as ever. The Daleks hovered around the Yautja. Slowly enclosing it screaming the words, "EXTERMINATE."

* * *

Everything was at a halt, each opponent waiting for the other to make a move. The Yautja was the first to strike jumping on a Daleks top and pushes its wrist blades into the head, only for them to glance off. The Yautja stunned, the Daleks moved into an attack position. They all fired into the Yautja at once. It stumbled to the ground, making a horrific gurgling sound. Green spurts came out of the blast wounds, and as it fell to the floor, it opened its gauntlet revealing a timer-like screen and a….Big….Red….Button.

* * *

There was a huge pyramid with several hieroglyphics dotting the sides of the gigantic structure. Near the bottom, directly in the middle of the pyramid, a glowing entrance could be seen. A flickering a fire lit the walls, like a sparkling red sea. Inside there were several masked creatures, One of whom sat on a throne overlooking the others. The creature had two long spiked tails draped over the neck of the beast like a trophy. And a peculiar looking skull on its belt. In the middle of the floor a hole in the gathering of creatures, A shiny metallic dome shaped head with a single eye protruding from the middle.

* * *

The clan leader sat up from his throne and looked down towards the gap in the crowd. There stood a head of a Dalek. The clan leader made a unintelligible noise to the crowd of Yautja. They roared in approval, the matter the where discussing must be important… and agreed upon. In fact this was a order of utmost importance. They Yautja had agreed to go to war with the Daleks...

There was a circle of these familiar masked creatures around a glowing blue crack, buzzing about 30 feet in the air. It has not moved an inch from the last time the creatures saw it. There was already scaffolding around the blue light, a tall wooden tubular structure that looked well reinforced. Several Yautja where already on the scaffolding. Many of whom were gathering around a small bridge leading up to "The Crack".

This is what the Yautjas called this blue light. In fact this was a good name to call it, because this "Crack" was a cosmic rift in space and time. More commonly known a crack in time…

The tight circle of creatures unfaltered around the Crack. Suddenly a parting in the crowd had opened, and there striding through like a king. The Clan Leader. He stepped up the scaffolding to the Rift, the planks creaked, and threatened to break, but as if some force was holding them up the creaking ceased. The Clan Leader banged his staff on the bridge three times and then all the creatures below went in a frenzy to rush up the bridge several falling off the scaffolding, diving headfirst into the Rift like ravenous animals.

* * *

 **AN: So, First chapter of a new story after more than a year's hiatus. This chapter is short, but sweet in a gory, murder-y sort of way.**


End file.
